


A Different Kind of Family

by Natsukichan2912



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukichan2912/pseuds/Natsukichan2912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari and Lance are cousins, but Ari was kidnapped and a year later she escapes, but now she has a price to pay. Can Sweets and Booth help her along the way? This story contains graphic violence and I would advice caution on those scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we have my first chapter of a Bones fan fiction. First of all I do not own Bones, I am just using their characters for my own entertainment. The only “people” that I own are Ari, her friends, and anyone you do not recognize.

“Bye guys, I’ll text you as soon as I get home.” Said Ari as she waved good-bye to Shelley and Kelly.

Walking in the dark street she started to get a bit of a chill, so she picked up her pace. “Just another block and I’m home.” She repeated to herself as she walked in front of an alley, when suddenly a hand grabbed her and held her, while another muffled her screams. She started to squirm and bite the hand off her mouth. The person holding her yelped and released her, when dropped she started to run away, but the man grabbed her again and hit her head with what looked like a gun. Confused by the hit, the man picked her up and dragged her to a van in the back of the alley.

Ari was losing her consciousness, when she saw the man closing the van door and whispered “Mike”.

//BREAK LINE\\\

He’s not gonna notice that I took a piece of the bread, it’ll be just a bit… Yeah just so my stomach stops making sounds. Plus Sir always complains about it so a bit of bread will be no problem.

Ari thought as she cut a piece of bread and ate it quickly, when she finished she turned around to finish cleaning, but she saw Sir looking at her.

SHIT! Ari thought. “Sir, I-I was just about t-to finish here”, she said as her voice trembled. “Right and your stealing my food is part of cleaning?” He said as he slowly took his belt of. Ari slowly took a few steps back but bumped into the counter. “Please, Sir, I-I was hungry. Please don’t punish me, p-please.” She whimpered. “Please I-I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again. Please no more.” She started crying as he started to hit her with his belt.

“I should lock you up in the room again. It’s so sad, I thought you had changed after our last lesson, or were you lying to me?” He said as he kept hitting her.

“No! Please not the room, I’m sorry! Please stop, I’ll be good I promise!” Ari cried, while trying to get away from the belt. She felt many of her old wounds reopen and her back getting wet from all the blood from her wounds, old and new.

“You know what, I don’t think you have learned your lesson.” He said stopping the beating. “Come on, we’re moving this to the room.” He told her, while moving toward her.

“No! I’m not going back to t-that r-room!” Ari screamed getting up from the floor and taking the knife she used to cut the bread. “Don’t get near me, don’t touch me. GET AWAY!” She screamed, as he got closer.

“If you keep this up, you will not get out of that room unless I feel it! So drop the knife and come here, now!” He nearly screamed.

“No, I’m not going there to get tortured by you.” Ari cried as she positioned the knife in front of her.

“I said to stop this, NOW!” He screamed and advanced on her. He used one hand to hold the knife and the other to hit her with the belt again. Ari got scared and closed her eyes pushing the knife in front of her. Sir screamed and when she opened her eyes she saw the knife in his stomach. She was surprised by all the bleeding and had no idea what to do.

“Bitch! H-help me, or you will be in a world of pain as soon as I heal.” Sir growled as he took the knife out. Ari got scared and ran out of the house with him following her. She heard a thump and stopped; when she looked back Sir was on the floor with a pool of blood around him, looking extremely pale and shivering. With no idea what to do, she started running and running until she started to get dizzy from her blood lost. She looked around and saw a gas station and decided to look around and borrow a couple of snacks, while she thought what to do. As she was leaving she saw the date in a newspaper and was shocked.

I have been with that bastard for a year… I’m seventeen and I never noticed, damn. I wonder if my aunt and uncle are okay, I mean I never arrived home. I should go looking for them and let them know that I’m okay… Well as okay as I can be. I should also get something for my back and shoulder and… Well for everything. With that she got out of the gas station with her home as a destination.

Her first week in the streets was hard, between trying not to flinch every time someone got to close, and taking care of the wounds she could reach. Ari knew that unless she finds her way in two or three days her wounds were going to get infected and fast. A couple of hours later, she finally arrived to her house and went to knock on it excited to see her family, but the persons living there were not her aunt and uncle.

“E-excuse me, w-what happened to the family that lived here before you?” Ari asked a bit scared by the man in front of her.

“Well the lad that lived here sold the house when his parents died and we bought it. Why?” He asked a bit wary.

“Um… It’s just that… They… um… They were my aunt and uncle. You said they died? Do you know how long ago?” Ari asked.

“Well it was almost a year ago, I think.” Answered the man.

“Oh, well thanks anyways… Do you by any chance know where their son lives?”

“Actually, yeah he gave me his address in case we got his mail.”

“Can I please have a copy? I-I would like to s-see him, p-please?” She said while holding her tears at bay, not that she was doing such a good job.

“I guess I could give it to you… Hold a moment while my wife looks for it.” He went inside the house “Marie could you look for the kids address, that young man that lived here before us. It’s the counter, yeah under the keys.” He came back outside and gave her a piece of paper. “Here’s his address, do you want anything else?” He said looking at me with a suspicious look.

“N-no, thank you.” Ari said as she took the paper and walked away. She walked to the park and started to feel nauseous. She felt her forehead and noticed that it felt a bit hot for her. “Shit, I cannot get sick now!” She told herself as she leaned into a tree. Well let’s see were my dear cousin is living, maybe he can help me get better. Last time I checked he was getting his doctorate I think in psychology. It’s worth a try.

Ari looked at the address and thought that’s not far from here if I get like forty bucks I think I can get to his apartment without much problem. I just hope my wounds don’t reopen again; I really don’t want to explain it.

After two hours she got thirty-five dollars and hailed a cab, a bit of hassle later the cab left her a block away from Lance’s apartment. Feeling lightheaded she put a hand against a wall and took some deep breaths, Ari decided to take it one step at a time or she was sure she was going to end on the floor, out cold. After half an hour getting up the stairs, trying to keep the little that she ate inside her body, she finally made it to the apartment.

Taking a big breath she knocked on the door, while trying not to faint in front of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it and the review button is down so, if you hit it and tell me what you think, if I should change something or even if I have an error I would appreciate it a lot. BTW I do not own Bones or any character from the series, although I wouldn’t mind owning Dr. Sweets. Happy reading!

Last time in A Different Kind of Family:  
Taking a big breath she knocked on the door, while trying not to faint in front of the door.

Now:  
After a couple of seconds, a young man opened the door. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans; Ari looked up and saw her cousin getting blurry as she whispered his name.

//BREAK LINE \\\

Lance was relaxing after a long week of patients and Booth and Dr. Brennan. He was thinking of watching a movie when someone knocked on his door. Surprised he got up from his couch and opened the door; he was not prepared by what he saw. In front of him was his cousin, the one that the police thought dead after three months of her disappearance.

His cousin, Ari, looked like a light breeze will blow her away, she was pale and looked flushed, as if she had just ran a marathon. When she looked up to him she whispered her name and fainted. Lance caught her and knew immediately that something was wrong. He took her and carried her to his room. In his room he decided to lay her on the bed, but had no idea what else to do.

He touched her forehead and noticed that she had a fever; he looked for a thermometer and placed it in her mouth. Thirty seconds later, he saw that she had a fever of a 103.5 ℉ and decided to put a cold wet cloth in her forehead trying to take the fever down. After he grabbed more cloths and kept trying to break the fever, she started to move a bit and he noticed that his bed was stained with what looked like blood, he panicked and called 9-1-1. A couple of minutes later a paramedic came to his door and he explained what had happened. The paramedic walked toward Ari as she started to wake up.

//BREAK LINE\\\

Ari was a bit disoriented when she opened her eyes and for a moment thought that her freedom was just another hopeful dream that she created to escape her horrible reality. But then she heard Lance talking to someone and when she moved to see, she saw a paramedic very closed to her with his hand a few inches away from her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” She screamed as she moved away from the paramedic.

“I’m sorry miss, but I have to see if you’re okay. It seems like you were injured, can you tell me what happened?” The paramedic said softly as he tried to see what was wrong with her.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! Leave me alone.” Ari half screamed half pleaded, while protecting her body. Lance saw the signs of abused and asked the paramedic to slowly give her space.  
“Sissy, do you know where you are?” Lance softly spoke using the nickname from when they were kids. Ari looked up from between her arms and nodded.

“Could you tell me where you are?” Lance said in a normal voice, while moving toward his bed slowly.

“I’m in your house in… D.C.?” Ari said a bit hesitant, as Lance got closer to the bed. Meanwhile the paramedic stood at the threshold watching the interaction.

“Very good, Sissy. Will you let the paramedic help you?” Lance asked a bit unsure what do expect.

“NO!” Ari said. “Please Sissy, we just want to help. You’re injured and bleeding.” Lance pleaded as he noticed the blood stain again.

“If you don’t mind I could tell you what to do and I wouldn’t have to touch her, that way we could at least do something.” The paramedic said to Lance already having an idea of what could be happening.

Lance looked at Ari asking her if she was okay with this and she slowly nodded. The paramedic got his instruments and sat behind Lance “Okay, we need to see your back to make sure the injuries are not worse than we think.” Ari looked at Lance and then at the floor. She moved so her back was toward them and slowly peeled her shirt off, she hissed a bit when the shirt got to the bleeding cuts.

Lance and the paramedic gasped as they saw her back. It was full of crisscross, some were old and looked scared, while other looked like they were made that same day. Many were with scabs but what worried them the most were those that were bleeding and infected. The paramedic cleared his throat and started telling Lance what to do; during the whole process Ari didn’t make a sound.

After about an hour, they cleaned and disinfected all her cuts and made sure that she had no internal damage. The paramedic making sure that she was safe told Lance that he should report what happened to her and that he should take her to a hospital to make sure that everything was okay. Lance nodded and showed him to the door. After closing the door he laid his forehead against the cool wood and tried not to cry as he remembered how broken Ari looked. He took a big breath and went back to the room where he found Ari looking at the window.

“Ari? What happened?” He asked softly, looking at Ari’s bandages.

“Do you really want to know or are you just asking?” She asked as she turned to look at him.

“I want to know, I want to do everything I can to help you.” He replied feeling a bit guilty for having given up on her.

“I… Don’t know where to start. So much has happened, I actually lost track of my time there. I was really surprised when I knew that a whole year had passed.” She said a bit lost in her thoughts.

“You can start from wherever you feel comfortable, be it a year ago or yesterday.” He told her falling into his ‘shrink mode’.

“I… I remember when I was taken… I was so afraid that I was about to die. I tried my best to escaped and see you and aunty and uncle again, but I never got far, they always found me. After a couple failed attempts and punishments I gave up on that idea, and tried to survived so that the police or… Or someone could find me, but then I remembered who had taken me and also gave up on that idea. It hurt so much that I… I stopped thinking and reacting and I really did my best but… But it was not enough, he was always mad at me and it was my fault… My fault.” Ari said while tears started to run down her face.

Lance opened his arms and hugged her. She flinched but let him stay there. “It was not your fault, whatever happened there was NOT your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame whomever took you from us, ok? I don’t blame you for getting hurt, nor do I blame you for surviving, in fact I’m proud of that. I’m proud that you fought to stay alive doing whatever was necessary for that. I love you, Sissy and that will never change, okay?” He told her while playing with a strand of her head and hugging her.

“No matter what?” She replied a bit sleepy

“No matter what.” He replied as she fell asleep. When Lance noticed he laid her on her side in the bed and whispered to her. “I will do everything in my power to make sure that whomever did this to you suffers for everything that he did to you. I promise you that.”

Lance got up from the bed and went to his living room. He took his phone pressed the number two and pressed send. After a couple of rings he said. “Hey Booth, I know it’s a bit late but I could use you help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story and if you do give me kudos, reviews and/or subscribe. If anyone has any ideas to give me those are also welcome.


End file.
